I Got My Mindset On You
by kdkkkkkkkwkkqqwkdk
Summary: Oneshot, AU. Tony and Ziva first meet on the street when Ziva spills coffee all over him. After that, Tony can't seem to get his mind off of her, even though she's a complete stranger. TIVA! And some implied McAbby.
1. Mindset

**AN: Hey people! This is just a cute little one-shot inspired by a song that I LOVE. Mindset – Every Avenue. I would check it out if I were you. :P But yeah, I'll put the lyrics to the song at the end of the story :)**

**Warning: This is an AU fic. So… be aware. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did, Ziva and Tony would be married by now with little Italian ninja kids. 'Nuff said.**

**Now then, on with the story!**

Mindset

_Beep… Beep… Beep… BEEP… BEEP!_

I groaned and slowly peeked open my eyes, searching for the alarm clock blindly, with my arm flailing all over the table next to my bed trying to get it. Finally getting a grip on it, I hit the snooze button, and fell back asleep.

Ten minutes couldn't hurt…

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

I opened my eyes again and rolled over in my bed to look at my alarm clock which just wouldn't _shut up!_

I turned off the constant beep that was driving me crazy, and slowly sat up in my bed, trying to rub the grogginess out of my eyes. Lowering my arms back to the bed, I turned my head to my clock, trying to focus my still sleepy eyes on the numbers.

_Six… six… FORTY? Shit!_

When did it become 6:40 already? Seriously, when? I want to know. Gibbs is actually going to kill me. And I mean really this time. How am I gonna be at work by seven? It's just impossible. Gibbs is so gonna fire my ass.

I jumped out of bed and took probably the fastest shower of my life, I spent only 5 minutes on my hair, (And it still looked amazing, by the way) and finished tying my tie before shooting out of my apartment door and heading towards my car.

I got in my beautiful car and turned it on, loving to hear the roar of the engine. Gotta love cars right— _focus, DiNozzo._

I looked at the clock in my car, _6:55_. Crap. Crap. _Crap._ Perfect start to the perfect day, right? We're getting Kate's replacement today. Do we need a replacement? No. Do we want a replacement? Also no.

I keep wishing it was all a dream and Kate was still alive— Don't think about that right now…

It was already basically 7:00, and Gibbs would be even more pissed if I was sleeping on the job. I quickly pulled over by the corner on the sidewalk and walked down the block to my favorite coffee house, Americano.

I walked in and waited on line for a few minutes and finally it was my turn to order. "I'll take the usual, Johnny," I told the cashier.

He nodded, "Sure thing, Tony."

He walked away for a second and came back with a steaming hot cup of coffee in his hand. I took it from it, inhaling the wonderful scent, and paid him, quickly leaving.

I walked out the door, hearing a jingle as the door closed, and I took a sip from the hot cup. It totally burned my tongue. _Ow!_ I stuck out my tongue, attempting to cool it off in the air. _Man, I must look like an idiot._

I honestly didn't really care at that point, my tongue was on _fire!_ Gently putting my tongue back in my mouth, I took off the top of the cup to cool the coffee down a bit as I continued to walk to my car.

_Almost there…_ I thought as I quickened my pace a bit, Gibbs was gonna be _so freaking pissed._

So close and…

BOOM!

I felt a scorching sensation on my chest and realized that it was my coffee spilling down my shirt.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." I heard a voice say, I was looking at my new Armani shirt. All coffee stained and _ruined_. My coffee cup laid discarded on the sidewalk. I gently poked my chest, and yes, _it did still burn._

About to go on a rant on how this person ruined my new shirt, I looked up, and was face to face with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had tan skin and the biggest brown eyes.

"Sorry, I was rushing, I got to get to work," she explained to me. Honestly, that was all I heard. I was totally captivated by her brown eyes; all other noises seemed to cease to exist.

For some reason, I had a strange urge to just… _kiss_ her. Right there. In the middle of the street. I don't know about you, but in my book, wanting to kiss a complete stranger who just knocked coffee all over you isn't a normal thing.

I needed to know more about this girl.

"I am very sorry, but I must go, I am already running late for work and it is my very first day."

Was that an… Israeli accent? _Hot._

I made some sort of noise in my throat, and nodded quickly at her. Why couldn't my mouth work…?

I've… never felt like this for a girl before. And I've known this girl for, what? 2 minutes? This is crazy.

"It's fine," I assured her, "I'm late for work too."

She smiled. _Oh my God, she is beautiful._

"Well alright. I am sorry about your coffee though."

I shook my head and put on my charming smile, "No problem."

She smiled back again. _Holy crap._

She gave a small wave and started to walk past me and down the block. And I just watched. I… didn't want her to go. I wanted to see her big brown eyes and her amazing smile again.

I shook my head to myself, quickly banishing the thoughts. I walked the rest of the way to my car and got in. 7:05. Oh well, I'd totally risk getting screamed at by Gibbs to see that girl again.

I put the key in the ignition and started my car.

~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~

_Ding!_ The elevator doors opened and I ran inside, quickly discarding my backpack on it's regular place next to my desk. Gibbs was no where in sight. _Score._

I looked to my right and saw McGee, his eyes narrowed at his computer screen.

"You lose a level, huh Probie?" I smirked at him.

He looked up and rolled his eyes at me, "No, just doing some background information on the new agent they assigned us."

My eyes widened, "Where is she?" I asked.

"Bathroom, I think," he replied.

I nodded and leaned back in my chair, lost in my own thought. I looked across the bull pen and to the desk across from mine. New items were scattered around the desk, she obviously wasn't finished unpacking her stuff yet.

"This girl got a name, Probie?"

"Ziva… David," he told me, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion again.

"Dah-veed," a voice corrected, walking into the bull pen.

That voice… was… familiar…

I looked up quickly and saw the beautiful girl I saw this morning, she sat down at her new desk and looked at me too, her eyes widened, as I'm sure mine did too.

A small smirk played across her lips. She winked at me, and went back to putting stuff in her desk.

Okay, now I was confused. She obviously wanted to play like we didn't meet before… well two can play at that game.

"Zee-vah Dah-veed," I started, "Interesting name, where're you from?"

"Israel," she answered shortly.

"And wh—" I was cut off.

"Stop interrogating your new co-worker and maybe interrogate suspects instead, DiNozzo."

I winced, "Sorry, Boss."

The one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat down at his desk, and turned on his computer, his black cup of coffee in his hand.

"And if you don't start showing up on time for once, you can be looking for a new job," he continued.

"Gotcha, Boss," I nodded and turned on my own computer as well.

"Tony… uh, what's all over your shirt?" McGee asked me hesitantly.

"Why, McGee, that would be coffee."

Ziva's head shot up at this.

"Why do you have coffee all over you?" McGee asked again.

I shrugged, "Had a… accident I guess. It was a big mess really. Cup crashed to the ground, coffee spraying all over the place. It was a horrific sight."

McGee gulped. It was so easy to make the kid nervous.

"You'll be another horrific sight if you don't get to work, DiNozzo," Gibbs yelled to me from across the bull pen.

I coughed, "On um, what Gibbs?"

He looked up, "Do I need to spell it out for you, DiNozzo?"

I shrugged.

He glared, "Cold cases. Go. Now."

I put my hands up in mock defense and started looking at cold case files on my computer. Boring… boring… more boring… boring… oh look! Boring…

"Actually, Gibbs," Ziva spoke up to Gibbs for the first time, "I was wondering if, uh, Mr. DiNozzo here could give me a tour of the NCIS building?"

Gibbs sighed, "Be quick."

I got up and stuck my tongue out at McGee, who attempted to glare at me as I left the bull pen behind Ziva and headed into the elevator.

I pressed the button for Abby's lab on the elevator, and we stayed in awkward silence as we rode down.

"You can call me Tony, by the way," I told her, attempting to break the awkward silence.

She only nodded and remained silent.

And that attempting completely failed.

More awkward silence. Just… standing in each other's company. Awk-ward.

_Ding!_

Thank God. I practically jumped out of the confined space of the elevator as Ziva calmly walked out behind me.

"So," I cleared my throat, "We're heading to Abby's lab. Abby is our forensic scientist. She's… strange. But you'll end up loving her. Happiest goth I've ever met," I explained as we made our ways closer to Abby's lab.

We walked in as Abby was running someone's finger prints on her machine, heavy metal music blasted so loud you couldn't hear us walk in.

"Abby!" I yelled. No response. "Abby!" I tried a little louder. Ziva was now covering her ears. "ABBY!"

She turned around, wide-eyed. A sudden smile flash across her lips. She ran as fast as her platforms could take her and turned off the music. Running back in she tackled me in a great big bear hug.

"Tony!"

I smiled back at her, "Hey, Abs."

She looked behind me, where Ziva was sort of cowering. "Who's that?" Abby asked, pointed to Ziva.

Ziva straightened up, "My name is Ziva David," she held out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

The smile dropped from Abby's lips, "She's…?"

I nodded at her unasked question, "Yeah."

Her eyes narrowing, she turned away and went back to the fingerprint. I knew this would happen.

"C'mon Abs…"

"Tony, I have work to do. Actually, I have _tons_ of work to do. I don't have time to just, hang around, you know? I need to do a ton of stuff for a ton of people and I don't have time to just chill and talk and be cool. Okay? I'm sorry but I need to ask you to leave. Actually, I'm not sorry, because that's going against my Silver Haired Fox's rules. Number six right? Never apologize. So I'm not apologizing, 'cause work is work, and it needs to get done. And if it doesn't get done, murders are going to go unsolved and that's just _bad_. So I need to just ask you to please _leave._"

… Whoa.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "It's fine, Abs, call me later, I'll come down when you're not so busy."

She nodded, "Thanks Tony." And her focused remained on her computer screen again.

I grabbed Ziva's arm and walked us out of the room and back to the elevator.

I pushed a button and we were on our way to autopsy.

"She did not like me, yes?" Ziva asked.

I sighed, "It's not that… she doesn't like you. She just—"

She scoffed, "She made it quite clear that she did not want anything to do with me."

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Abby's just having a hard time dealing with… the girl you replaced."

Ziva remained silent for a moment. "She was killed, yes?"

I nodded and didn't say anything further. Neither did Ziva. And I was sort of thankful for that.

_Ding!_

We walked out of the elevator again, and walked through the automatic doors into autopsy.

"Now you see here, Mr. Palmer?"

The young student looked closer at the body on the table, "Bruising? She was suffocated!"

Ducky smiled, "Very good, lad. Ah! Anthony! Who are you accompanied with?" Ducky said, taking off his white gloves and throwing them out in a near garbage can.

I smiled at the old doctor, "Hey Ducky. This is Ziva David, the new recruit on our team."

Ducky nodded and gently took Ziva's hand, "Very nice to meet you, my dear."

Ziva smiled, "Thank you, Doctor."

"Oh please!" Ducky said, "Call me Ducky. Everyone does!"

Ziva looked confused, "Your name is Ducky?"

Ducky laughed, "Heavens no. My name is Donald Mallard and, well, how can you not call me Ducky?"

Ziva laughed back, "Ah, I see."

Ducky turned back to me, "So what brings you down here Anthony?"

"Just, ah, showing Ziva around," I replied.

"Oh yes. Have you met Abigail yet?"

Ziva stuttered, "Oh, uh—"

"Abby… is having trouble… dealing, Ducky."

Ducky nodded in understanding, "The dear girl will come around eventually. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I'll get back to Mr. Palmer and my body." I nodded and we left the automatic doors and I soon showed her the rest of NCIS.

~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~

I finished showing Ziva around, I'm pretty sure I showed her every room in the building. We got back into the elevator and I hit the button, sending us to our bull pen. We both walked out silently, and headed to our respected desks.

"Wait, Tony?" Ziva said, suddenly turning around.

I looked behind, "Hm?"

She smiled again, _damn her_, "Thank you for the… tour."

I nodded, "No problem." And I turned my head back straight and plopped down in my desk chair, and loaded up my email. 73 unread messages. This was gonna take a while…

Reading the first email, I clicked 'Reply' and was soon typing - in my slow way which drives McGee _crazy,_ I might add – and felt someone was… watching me. Looking up again, I looked across the floor to Ziva. She was smirking.

I quirked an eyebrow at her, and went back to my email.

"Where the hell did you learn how to type?" McGee said loudly, obviously annoyed.

I shrugged, "Why do you want to know, McNosy?"

He rolled his eyes and went back to… whatever it was he was doing on his computer. How did he type without looking…?

I turned back, and Ziva was there, leaning over my desk. "Um, may I help you?"

She shook her head and said nothing. _Well okay…_

She suddenly took my hand into hers (how did her hands get so soft?) and looked me straight in the eyes, "Seriously Tony, thank you for the tour." And she left and went back to her desk. Not looking up again.

Pulling my hand back, I realized there was something in it.

I un-crumpled the small piece of paper, and read in neat script:

_Call me later._

_555-3924_

I looked straight up to her desk. She was silently reading something on her computer.

Huh.

… I should be late to work more often.

~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~

I was pacing.

I. Was. Freaking. Pacing.

_What the hell do I do?_

If I call now… I may seem needed and desperate. No one wants that in a guy. Hell, no one wants that in a girl. But what if I call too late? So late that she thought that I rejected her. I sure as hell wouldn't reject a girl like _her_. God no. So I should just call tomorrow…

But what if she was expecting a call today? What if she was excited about it? Psh, Anthony, you're getting a little ahead of yourself there. Yeah, so I should just go call her now. Yes. I'm going to do it.

… Or not.

Yes.

No.

YES.

Okay. Forget it.

Nope, I'm dialing.

My shaky hand held the phone up to my ear. _Riiiiiiiiiing…_ Oh my God. It's ringing. It. Is. Ringing. What do I do if she answers?

_Talk you idiot._

Right. Talking. How the hell can I talk when I can barely _think_.

"_Hello?"_

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. "Hey!"

"_Tony? Hi. I am glad you called."_

I knew it was the perfect time to call. "Well, I'm glad I called."

"_So, I was wondering. Are you free on tomorrow?"_

"Yes!—not that I… don't have a social life or anything. Nothing like that…"

"_Okay. Great. Want to get a drink with me after work?"_

YES. YES. YES. YES. YES! "Yeah, sure. That sounds good."

"_All right. Well, I will see you tomorrow."_

"Yeah. See ya." And I hung up. YES, I have a date with Ziva tomorrow! I knew my charm would work…

But wait… what if it's not a date? What if she just wants to casually get drinks with a coworker. Maybe this isn't a date…

Crap.

I fell asleep uneasily that night.

~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~

The day at work went by quickly. Too quickly. Because soon, it was time to go, and _that_ meant to go on a date (or maybe not a date) with Ziva.

Shrugging my backpack onto one shoulder, I made my way to the elevator. Ziva ran up behind me and grabbed my arm, "You ready?" She was smiling.

I nodded eagerly, maybe a little too eagerly… "Definitely."

And we walked into the elevator. We were the only two in it, but it seemed very… closed in. Like the walls were… coming closer and closer and closer…

I shakily loosened my tie, needing to get more air into my lungs for some reason. Ziva stepped closer, "Are you okay, Tony?"

I nodded, "Perfect." And my voice cracks. What a turn on.

Her eyes not leaving mine, she nodded. She didn't believe me. Great.

She never stepped back. She was all up in my personal bubble. And it's getting hotter and hotter…

_Ding!_

Thank you so much.

~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~

We were now driving in my car. Well, I was driving. She was sitting in the passenger seat. Apparently, she took the bus to work today so we could just take my car to get drinks and I could drop her off at home.

I parked at the local bar not too far from work.

_Here we go…_

I undid my seatbelt, and nearly ran to the other side of my car to open the door for her before she got out herself. I gave her my hand to help her step out, she grabbed it and sent a big smile my way. She got out of the car, and I closed the door.

She didn't let go of my hand.

We walked into the bar. It was nice actually, a little dark, but not so much where you couldn't see. We got a booth in the back and we ordered our drinks. She got a regular beer, and I got a scotch.

_You got this Anthony… don't let her go…_

"So…" I started, "how do you like working here?"

"It is good!" She said happily. "I have never worked anywhere but Mossad, so it is new, but exciting."

I choked on the drink the waitress just gave us, "_Mossad?_"

She nodded, "Yes, Mossad."

… Moving on.

"Did you see McGee and Abby today?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "No, but from what I can tell, they are perfect for each other."

"I know right? I've been trying to get McGeek to ask her out, but he won't budge," I explained.

"Tomorrow, I will help you. Those two must get together," she told me.

"Let's start planning," I said, smiling evilly. She laughed.

And from then on, it was casual talk. We just talked and talked and talked. About everything and anything. All the awkwardness I was feeling before was gone, disappearing into her shining brown eyes. My cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling the whole time.

Ziva looked at the white watch on her wrist, "Oh! It's 12:07!"

I dropped my drink onto the table, "Are you serious?"

She nodded, "Well, I guess time swims when you're having fun."

Wait, what? "Time… swims?"

She nodded, "That is the expression, yes?"

"Oh—_oh!_ You mean time _flies_ when you're having fun. Not swims," I laughed.

She shook her head, "Whatever. Same difference."

I smile and nodded at her, "Well, it's getting pretty late."

She reluctantly nodded too, "Yeah… well you still have to drive me home!"

"True."

About to walk out the door, she stopped in her tracks, "No, I'm not letting you drive. You've had too much to drink."

I scoffed, "And you haven't?"

"I had that one beer when we came in, that is it."

… _Oh._

"Well you are _not_ driving my car. I witnessed your driving today. And it was terrifying. I'm not risking my baby with that."

She laughed obnoxiously, "Well you are just going to have to deal with it."

I stared at her, "… You're not serious."

"Oh, I am," she said, hopping in the driver's side. I can't believe this. I reluctantly got in the passenger side and buckled up, "I swear. One scratch, and you are _dead_, Dah-veed."

She rolled her eyes, "I'd like to see you try."

"Don't tempt me." And she laughed. We drove off…

~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~

"And we are here," Ziva said, parking my car in front of her apartment building.

I unbuckled and jumped out of the car, breathing heavily, "Do you _want_ someone to find us dead on the side of the road?"

She shrugged, "Maybe. But! Do you see any scratches on your 'baby?'"

"… No…"

She smirked, "So all is well."

"Except for the fact that that was freaking terrifying…" I muttered.

"I can hear you!" She said, leaning against my car next to me. I didn't realize how tired I actually was until now…

"Why don't you… come in?" Ziva offered.

I looked at her, "… Sure."

We walked through the front door of the apartment building, up two flights of stairs and started towards the end of the hallway.

She was walking ahead of me, and I was dragging behind, looking at her. No… not at her butt. Her hair. It was flowing down her back, it looked perfect.

She turned around, "Something wrong?"

I shrugged and walked slowly to her, "No…"

She looked at me questioningly.

"You know, Zee-vah," I said, staring into her eyes, "You're really beautiful."

Her cheeks turned red, "Uh, thank you, Tony."

Now _I _was getting all up in _her_ personal bubble, I was slowly pushing her backwards until her back hit the wall in the hallway. She was trapped between me and the wall.

"I'm not done," I said. All her attention was on me. "You're not just beautiful on the outside Ziva, inside too. You're an… awesome person. I'm gonna make this easy and just say it. I want you. I did from the moment you spilled coffee all over me."

Her brown eyes were now missing behind her pupils. She definitely liked what I was saying…

"And _nothing_ is gonna change that." I promised her.

She paused for a moment, before going on her toes and smashing her lips against mine. Her hand went up to the back of my neck, bringing us closer together – if that was even possible. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, and we slowly but surely moved towards her apartment door. Ziva took her hand from my neck, digging around her purse for her keys, while I started placing small kisses on her neck.

She unlocked the door as quickly as possible and pushed me inside, slamming the door behind her.

~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~

_Beep…Beep… Beep… Beep…Beep…_

And I woke up.

Searching for my alarm clock, like how I similarly did the other day, I couldn't find it. What the…

I opened my eyes and sat up in bed, blinking a few times to focus my vision. Where was my alarm clock? And… this wasn't my bed… this isn't my…

_HOLY CRAP._

All of the night before quickly came back to me.

Only then did I realize I was naked. And the person next to me was too.

_Holy. Freaking. Crap._

Ziva's hand shot out from under the blankets and turned off her alarm clock. I yelped and leapt out of the bed… out of _her_ bed. Searching her floor for my discarded clothes, which seemed to be all over the freaking place.

Finally finding all of my clothes, I hastily put them on, and walked out of the bedroom, through the kitchen, and into the living room. She probably thought this was a mistake. Actually, she _definitely_ thought this was a mistake. I just knew it.

My hand on the doorknob, I felt a small hand on my back. I turned around quickly. There stood Ziva wearing a silk green bathrobe. My breath hitched in my chest.

"Oh… uh… hi."

Well, that was lame.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

I couldn't find words. She silently grabbed my wrist and pulled me back through her kitchen and back to her bedroom, and laid me down on her bed. She laid down _right_ next to me, and I literally felt my heartbeat quicken.

Starting to unbutton the shirt I attempted to put on before, she leaned in to my ear and whispered, "Just so you know, I want you too." Before kissing me passionately on the lips.

"We're going to be late for work…" I managed to say.

She smirked, "Worth it."

**AN: Okay…. That sucked. And I am sorry. XD But I LOVE that song, and felt the need to make a oneshot about it. Well, I hope it wasn't TOO horrible. (Even though I think it is) But please tell me your opinion in a review! Under this, I'll put the lyrics to the song that inspired this. (You'll see I basically stole lines from the song and put it into this, cause I'm just cool like that.) Well I really hoped you at least kinda liked it! All feedback is welcome :D**

**Much love, Goddess of the Flock. 3**


	2. Lyrics!

**AN: Here are the lyrics to the song that inspired the oneshot! :D**

_**Mindset ~ Every Avenue Lyrics:**_

_**I got my mindset on you,**__**  
><strong>__**There's nothing you can do to change my mind about it,**__**  
><strong>__**Inside out you're beautiful,**__**  
><strong>__**There's nothing you can do,**__**  
><strong>__**To change my mind about you,**__****_

_**It started innocent enough with a,**__**  
><strong>__**Day just like any other,**__**  
><strong>__**Woke up late and now I'm behind,**__**  
><strong>__**Americano on the corner,**__**  
><strong>__**She came without a warning,**__**  
><strong>__**Knocked my drink all over me,**__****_

_**She said "sorry I was rushing and I,**__**  
><strong>__**Gotta get to work",**__**  
><strong>__**After that I didn't hear a single word she said,**__**  
><strong>__**I was caught off guard by her turquoise eyes,**__**  
><strong>__**I knew right then I had to make her mine,**__****_

_**I got my mindset on you,**__**  
><strong>__**There's nothing you can do to change my mind about it,**__**  
><strong>__**Inside out you're beautiful,**__**  
><strong>__**There's nothing you can do,**__**  
><strong>__**To change my mind about you,**__****_

_**Turn out my pocket,**__**  
><strong>__**A crumpled up paper,**__**  
><strong>__**She gave me the day before,**__**  
><strong>__**A scribbled message and a number,**__**  
><strong>__**Said call me later,**__**  
><strong>__**Who am I to keep her waiting,**__****_

_**So without hesitation,**__**  
><strong>__**I sat down started contemplating,**__**  
><strong>__**If I were to call her,**__**  
><strong>__**Would it be too late?**__**  
><strong>__**I'm staring at the phone,**__**  
><strong>__**But I dont know what I'd say,**__**  
><strong>__**Something about this girl drives me crazy,**__****_

_**I got my mindset on you,**__**  
><strong>__**There's nothing you can do to change my mind about it,**__**  
><strong>__**Inside out you're beautiful,**__**  
><strong>__**There's nothing you can do,**__**  
><strong>__**To change my mind about you,**__****_

_**It started innocent enough with a,**__**  
><strong>__**Day just like any other,**__**  
><strong>__**Woke up late but right on time,**__**  
><strong>__**I got halfway out the door then heard,**__**  
><strong>__**"Where are you going?",**__**  
><strong>__**She grabbed me by the wrist,**__**  
><strong>__**She pulled me back into bed,**__**  
><strong>__**Pressed her lips against my ear and,**__**  
><strong>__**Here's what she said,**__****_

_**I got my mindset on you,**__**  
><strong>__**There's nothing you can do to change my mind about it,**__**  
><strong>__**Inside out you're beautiful,**__**  
><strong>__**There's nothing you can do,**__**  
><strong>__**To change my mind about you,**__****_

_**I got my mindset on you,**__**  
><strong>__**There's nothing you can do to change my mind about it,**__**  
><strong>__**Inside out you're beautiful,**__**  
><strong>__**There's nothing you can do,**__**  
><strong>__**To change my mind about you**__**  
><strong>_

**Again, hoped you liked it! Send a review my way, and get a virtual cookie. :) I also seriously suggest this song, 'tis awesome.**

**Bye! :D**


End file.
